merry christman
by womanotaku
Summary: todos en la ciudad de magnolia se encontraban muy felices por que ya era navidad, todos menos una peliazul quien se encontraba muy triste por esa fecha, pero nunca se imagino que la persona que mas quería le iba a ser cambiar de opinión, le entrego el mejor regalo que alguna vez le hayan entregado


En la ciudad de magnolia había una gran cantidad de movimiento por la gente de aquella ciudad, y era nada más ni nada menos por que se encontraban en la época navideña, las personas se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles para celebrar la muy esperada navidad

En fairy tail estaban igual o más animados que las personas de la ciudad, se encontraban todos los integrantes decorando el gremio para hacer una fiesta al estilo fairy tail

Mira donde dejamos estas bandejas-pregunto erza que se encontraba junto a lucy cargando unas bandejas de comida

Déjenla dentro de la cocina por favor-le contesto con una sonrisa característica de ella

Ambas se dirigieron donde le indico la peliblanca

Quítate exhibicionista, no estorbes-gritaba un pelirosa

Que has dijo ojos rascado-le grito igualmente un pelinegro

Todos saben de quien se trata esas voces, todos les quedaron mirando pero luego siguieron en lo que estaban, era tan común que esos dos se pelearan que ya nadie les prestaba atención, era siempre lo mismo

Gray y natzu seguían peliando hasta que fue interrumpido por una peliroja

USTEDES DOS YA VASTA-le grito poniendo una cara de miedo

Ha..hai- dijeron los dos temblando

Ustedes no cambian-dijo una rubia-estamos en una fecha muy importante y ustedes lo único que están haciendo es pelearse, porque no ayudan de envés de estar peleándose-le regaño

Hai-volvieron a decir

Entonces muévanse a ayudar-le dijo erza, y ellos salieron volando, no querían hacer enojar mas a erza

Ya era de noche, el gremio ya estaba completamente decorado y sus miembros ya estaban celebrando, todos menos una peliazul que se encontraba afuera triste mirando el lago

JUVIA-grito una rubia que se dirigía corriendo a donde ella estaba

Que pasa lucy-san-le pregunto juvia un poco desanimada

Juvia que haces aquí, porque no estás en el gremio celebrando-le pregunto tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió por la corrida

Pues…juvia no se encuentra muy bien para estar celebrando…así que no se preocupen-le dedico una sonrisa fingida

Pero que pasa juvia por que esta triste-le pregunto preocupada la rubia

Juvia ya le dijo lucy-san no se encuentra con ánimos de festejar-le dijo-valla al gremio que deben de preguntar por lucy-san, juvia estará bien

Lucy la miro con cara de tristeza

Por favor lucy-san no le diga a nadie que vio a juvia no quiero que los demás se preocupen por ella, si-le dijo alejándose de ella

Juvia se encontraba caminando por las calles de magnolia, se fijaba en la hermosa decoración de la ciudad, como las personas estaban tan felices, dándose abrazos y cenando juntos, era una época de felicidad, menos para ella, quien se encontraba muy triste. Se dirigió a fairy hills

En el gremio llego una muy desanimada rubia

LUCE donde te metiste…que pasa-le pregunto preocupado al ver su cara

He…nada no pasa nada-le mintió

Estas segura te ves triste-le dijo

No es nada natzu, vamos a celebrar si-le dijo con una sonrisa

Está bien-le contesto no tan seguro

Ambos se dirigieron donde se encontraba sentado su grupo quienes estaban hablando muy animadamente

Lucy donde te habías metido-pregunto erza al verla

A lo siento fui a mi casa a buscar algo y de camino aquí me enco…-se detuvo antes de decir que estuvo con juvia

Te encontraste con quien-pregunto gray

He…he con nadie-dijo un poco nerviosa

Todos la quedaron mirando haciendo que se ponga más nerviosa

He…tengo un poco de hambre…voy a pedirle algo de comer a mira, ustedes quieren algo-dijo para desviar el tema, lo cual lo logro

Si yo quiero un pedazo de pastel de fresa-contesto erza

Yo un poco de helado-siguió gray

Yo quiero un pescado-le dijo happy

Yo quiero carne-le pidió natzu

A ella le salió una gota en la cabeza, que rápido se olvidan del tema-pensó

Está bien ahora se los traigo-diciendo eso se dirigió donde mira para pedir la comida

Espera lucy te ayudo, no creo que puedas traer todo eso tu sola-le dijo natzu muy caballeroso lo cual sorprendió a todos

Es…está bien gracias-le respondió muy sorprendida

Mientras ellos iban a buscar las cosas para comer gray y erza se quedaron conversando

Que le habrá pasado a lucy para que este tan rara-pregunto erza

No lo sé, se veía un poco triste-le respondió el fullbuster

Si tienes razón pero parece que no nos quiere contar-le dijo

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba con natzu y mira

A todo esto gray no he visto a juvia por aquí, sabes donde esta-le pregunto la peliroja volviendo la mirada hacia el

No, no sé donde está y me parece raro-dijo un poco curioso

Si tienes razón, ya estaría aquí pegado a ti-

Bueno así es mejor no me va a estar acosando-dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, erza le miro seria

No mientas gray, sabes que te encuentras decepcionado porque ella no está a tu lado-le dijo

Men…mentira-le contesto sonrojado y nervioso

Aquí está la comida-le interrumpió un pelirosa con una bandeja llena de comida. Le entregaron las cosas que habían pedido y se sentaron a comer

De que estaban hablando-pregunto lucy

De que no hemos visto a juvia en todo el día-le dijo erza

Al escuchar eso lucy se puso triste otra vez, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ellos

Que pasa lucy sabes donde esta juvia-le pregunto gray muy serio, a pesar que trataba de negarlo era verdad lo que decía su amiga el quería pasar estas fechas con ella

Pues…si la he visto-dijo con la cabeza gacha-pero ella me dijo que no le digiera nada para que no se preocuparan por ella

Preocuparnos, porque lo dices-le pregunto muy preocupado Gray

Pues…por…-tartamudeaba lucy

Dilo de una vez lucy, que le pasa a juvia-le grito haciendo que todos volvieran la vista hacia ellos

Oe no le grites-le dijo muy enojado natzu

Lo siento, pero dilo lucy que pasa con ella-le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo

Yo les puedo decir por que ella no está aquí-intervino un pelinegro con pirsin en su cara

De que hablas-le pregunto erza

A ella no le gusta esta fecha, ya que lo único que ha tenido en navidad es sufrimiento, por eso no está aquí, para que ustedes no vean lo triste que esta, para que no se preocupen por ella-le explico gajeel

Que tonta-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la salida, todos le quedaron mirando pero no le tomo atención, lo único que le importaba era juvia, no quería que estuviera triste, él quería que estuviera a su lado diciendo su GRAY-SAMA y entregándole su regalo con una gran sonrisa

En fairy hils se encontraba acostada una muy deprimente peliazul

A juvia no le gusta la navidad, a ella siempre le pasan cosas malas en ella-pensaba la loxar con lágrimas en los ojos, de repente se escucho un golpe en la ventana haciendo que se exaltara, se levanto de su cama acercándose a la ventana

Haaaa-dio un grito al ver como alguien entraba

No grites-le tapo la boca el pelinegro

Gray…gray-sama que hace aquí -

Vine a buscarte-dijo con un leve sonrojo

Juvia al escuchar eso quedo muy sorprendida pero luego bajo la mirada con tristeza

Juvia lo siente pero ahora mismo no es una buena compañía-dijo con la cabeza agachada

Nada de eso, quizás nunca celebraste la navidad y pienses que esta no es una fecha feliz para ti porque nunca tuviste con quien celebrando- -dijo serio pero con una sonrisa levantándole la cabeza a juvia con sus manos-por eso quiero que ahora tengas un lindo recuerdo de esta fecha, quiero pasar esta y las que vienen con tigo juvia loxar, el resto de mis días

Juvia no cavia de la impresión, _a caso gray-sama se está declarando_-pensaba juvia con lágrimas en los ojos

Pe…pero…-

Nada de peros-la interrumpió gray-juvia ahora eres miembro de fairy tail, tienes una nueva familia, que te quiere y te cuida, todos tenemos un pasado oscuro pero ahora todos se encuentran en el gremio celebrando solo faltas tú, así que juvia deja de pensar en tu pasado y fíjate en el presente que es a nuestro lado

Gray-sama…gracias-le dijo abrasándolo, tomándolo por sorpresa pero no la separo si no correspondió al abraso-tiene razón juvia ya no va a estar triste

Sonaron las campanas de la ciudad que indicaban que ya eran las doce

Feliz navidad juvia-le dijo tomándole la cara con las manos

Feliz navidad gray-sama-le dijo

Mientras seguía sonando las campanas ambos jóvenes se iban acercando para darse un beso, fue un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor

Te amo juvia y quiero hacerte feliz todos los días-dijo separándose de ella un poco para verla a la cara

Juvia también lo ama gray-sama y ha hecho a juvia muy feliz, desde ahora en a delante juvia ya no va estar triste-le dijo con una autentica sonrisa-le ha dado a juvia uno de los mejores regalos que haya recibido nunca. Volvieron a juntar sus labios

Será mejor irnos al gremio todos deben estar preocupado por ti-le dijo estrechándole la mano, la cual acepto muy feliz.

Espero que le guste este es un especial de navidad


End file.
